


The Space Station

by kokokoriii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boy Love, Crossdressing, F/F, M/M, Smut, Where the hell is it going, oh there's also smut, real mvp right there, shout out to Lotus for helping me, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokoriii/pseuds/kokokoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio Kageyama desperately needed a job. He was willing to do anything, even if that meant cross dressing to get the job and having sex to keep it. ((Smut in later chapters))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have like 5 or 6 chapters done already, but they aren't edited. I wrote them at like three in the morning with the mvp. Also, I messed up the wonderful format because my dumbass self doesn't m ow what this goddamn website is. This is technically the first chapter, not the second.

"Kiyoko-San," Tooru Oikawa called out to his faithful employee, catching the dark-haired female's attention. "Do you have the applications?" 

The girl pressed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and handed her boss a stack of crinkled white sheets of paper, not saying a word. Tooru thanked Kiyoko before turning on his heel and heading to his office in the very back of the cafe.

Tooru Oikawa was the owner of a successful maid cafe in Tokyo, Japan, and three of his best employees recently quit on him. He needed to find someone new, and fast. 

The man pushed out the desk chair with his foot and sat down, scooting back in after. He placed the semi-thick pile of papers in front of him and let out a hefty sigh. Hiring new employees was never his favorite thing to do. 

He twisted his legs together and began to look through the applications. No, no, no, no, maybe, maybe. Half of the applicants were blonde females who just wanted to get boys numbers, and the other half only want credits for college and wouldn't give the job half a heart. Tooru sighed, at this rate he would never find new employees. That is, until he came across someone special. 

While there was no special rule that you had to be a female to be able to apply for the job, Tooru found it exceptionally odd when he came across the applicant with the name Tobio Kageyama.

His lips grazed a smile as he went over the filled out application. Tobio was a second year in university, and played on the school's volleyball team. He also excelled in accounting, and, as said on the paper, he would do anything for some extra money. Tobio stated that he would take the job seriously and treat it as if it was his schooling. Tooru was fascinated by this younger man, and he deciding that his employee hunt was over. Of course, he would have to meet with him for an interview, but Tooru had no doubt that it would go great.


	2. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so lazy my hands hurt from typing  
> Uww

Tooru called Tobio in for his interview exactly three days later. It felt weird for Tobio to walk through the cafe, trying to find the office he was told me meet at. His hands were shoved deep into his sweatshirt pocket and he was picking at his fingers, an anxious habit he had developed over time. 

Tobio figured that the door marked "Owner's Room" with a sloppily drawn winky face was the room that Tobio was supposed to enter. He knocked twice before opening the door. 

Tooru was in the middle of looking through a receipt when Tobio walked in. Immediately, Tooru's eyes widened. In front of him stood a tall, slender male with dark-hair that sat on his head perfectly. His eyes were dark blue, with long, thick lashes. His lips were even full, which was surprising for a man. It took all of Tooru's control not to hire him then and there. 

"Hello...I am Tobio Kageyama!" The boy bowed his head and clasped his hands together.

He glanced up when Tooru chuckled, causing Tobio to bite the inside of his cheek. Tooru's expression relaxed and he motioned for Tobio to have a seat. The dark-haired male lanced across the floor and slowly sat in the uncomfortable, wooden chair. "So, Tobio," Tooru began, folding his hands. "Why don't you tell me about yourself."

Tobio nodded and stared at Oikawa with a poker face as he talked. "I'm a second year at Tokyo University, and I play setter on the volleyball team! I'm majoring in mathematical work, such as accounting, and my minor fallback is English." 

Tooru seemed unfazed. "What about out of school? What do you do?" 

"Well, I finish all of my work before I go out with any friends, sir." Tooru seemed please by this answer. "But...when I do go out, it's mostly to clubs, and we drink or dance. I enjoy dancing." 

Tooru smiled. "Dancing, hm? You'll have to show me sometime." 

Tobio's cheeks flustered, but he tried to hide it. 

"But, Tobio, you do realize that this is a woman's job, correct?" Tooru pursed his lips, wondering what Tobio would say. 

Tobio frowned. "I understand that sir," his face fell, "But I'm in need of a job! I'll do anything!" 

"Anything?" Tooru perked up, starting to smirk. 

"Yes! Anything!" Tobio said, a defensive tone in his voice.

Tooru laced his fingers together. Oh how he wanted this day to come! "To work here, you must dress and act like a female." His voice was sharp and demanding. 

Tobio sucked in a harsh breath. A small part of him was hoping this wasn't what had to happen. But Tobio needed a job, and no one else was hiring. It was getting hard to pay his college rent, and he couldn't keep borrowing money from his parents. And so, Tobio agreed. "I'll do it," He stated, his eyes gleamed with determination.

Tooru wasn't expecting his answer, so his eyes cocked. "What? You will?" He was taken back, and let out a shaky breath. 

"Yes, sir," Tobio bowed his head. "I need this job very badly. I'll do anything, even if that means cross dressing." 

"Then, Tobio-Chan," he drawled out the pet name, making Tobio cringe, "Looks like you have yourself a job."


	3. Crossdressing Kags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DOMT JAVE CHAPTER NAMES UM

Tobio's first day of work was the Saturday, following his interview. His shift started at four, but he was supposed to be at the cafe at one. Tooru had explained to him that he needed to try on his uniform before he could start officially working. That much was obvious. 

Once Tobio arrived, Tooru led him into his office and closed the door. "Normally I would have one of the female workers dress the new employees," Tooru silked, "But I don't think that's the best idea, hm, Tobio-Chan?"

Tobio's cheeks flustered and he simply nodded. Tooru moved out of the way so Tobio was able to see what his uniform looked like. It was, of course, a maid's dress. But Tobio noticed it looked a bit different than the others. Tobio's fingers laced out towards the dress, and his eyes were wide in observation. The dress was a soft, black material with sleeves that stopped right at his shoulder. White frills stuck out from the bottom, as well as small lace frills along the collar.

"I've got you a wig, as well," Tooru explained. "I haven't unpacked it yet." He pointed to a thick envelope that was resting on his desk. Tobio bowed his head and thanked him. 

"I'll get changed right away," Tobio's soft voice began, but was caught off by the sound of crinkling. A plastic bag was handed to him and Tobio hardly looked inside to know that there was something lace related. 

"I want you to wear these, too," Tooru purred.

His fingers slipped under the wig package and he tucked it under his arm. "Call me back in after you're changed." And with that, the elder walked out of the room, an evident smirk on his face. 

Tobio was tempted to roll his eyes, but stopped himself. He made sure that the door was closed before dumping out the contents of the bag onto his desk. 

His eyes widened when he saw what was in the bag. Everything was black, for starters, and most of it was lacy as well.

There was a pair of thigh-high, black stockings with lace at the top, a silky black collar with a small golden bell on it and a pair of black, furry cat ears. Oh, and not to mention the lacy thong. 

Tobio did not want to wear those things, at all. He was almost positive that he other employees weren't wearing them! So why did he? But then he thought for a moment and sighed. He did say that he would do anything for this job. Tooru must have assumed that this was part of anything.

Tobio reluctantly slipped his shirt off and folded in messily onto the desk top. He did the same with his pants, and was left in his boxers. He hesitated before taking those off too. It would be too weird to have the thong over his own underwear, although the thong was weird enough. In a moment, the boy was stark naked.

He wasn't sure what to put on first, so he thought about how he got dressed in the morning. He started with the underwear, and frowned at the itchy lace.

It rubbed against him awkwardly and Tobio had to adjust himself a few times before giving up. He then slipped on the stockings. They fit him nicely, and came up to his mid-thigh. 

Tobio then moved onto the dress, and took it off of its holder. He was pleased to find that there was no zipper, and he could easily slip on the dress. It fit him almost perfectly, and Tobio was surprised that Tooru got his size right. He reached behind and tied the apron, straightening out the dress one last time.

He couldn't get the collar on, and assumed that he should wait on the cat ears as well. His sock clad feet padded across the ground and he cracked open the door. 

Tooru practically fell into the room, as he was leaning against the door. He had opened the envelope and was holding a silky, black wig that was fairly long. His eyes widened when he saw Tobio. 

"Tobio-Chan," Tooru's voice was like honey, "You look ravishing." 

Tobio blushed a bit and looked away. "I look weird."

Tooru grazed his free hand along Tobio's jaw. "Don't say that," He leaned in close and Tobio was caught off guard. The younger turned his head to the side, giving Tooru a silent message of "back off." 

"Put the wig on," Tooru demanded, holding out the silky strands to Tobio. He took the wig and shook it out before squeezing it onto his head. Tooru took lead and fixed the wig, sectioning it and parting the bangs out of Tobio's eyes. 

Tobio picked up the cat ears again and slipped them on.

"Where's the collar? I was sure I put one in the bag," Tooru furrowed his eyebrows and Tobio reached down to pick it up. 

"I couldn't get it on by myself," Tobio held out the collar and Tooru smiled, taking it. He brushed back the wig and put the collar on Tobio, snapping it together. His hands trailed around Tobio's neck and his index finger flicked the bell, making Tobio flinch a bit.

"You never gave me shoes," Tobio suddenly realized. Tooru's face went red from embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot," He said, scratching the back of his head. "I might be able to grab you a pair to borrow before I get you your own. What size are you?" 

"A seven." Tooru beamed at the younger's small feet and Tobio muttered something inaudible under his breath. 

"I'll be right back!" Tooru said, exiting the room once again. He came back a few minutes later with a pair of black heels in his hands. 

Tooru placed them on the ground and Tobio stared at them. "They're so tall..." He dragged on, fiddling with his fingers. 

"They're all I could find," Tooru admitted, though he was excited to see Tobio in heels that tall. 

He helped Tobio get them on, and held his arm when Tobio stood up straight. Wearing the heels, Tobio was almost the same height as Tooru. 

Tooru locked eyes with Tobio and took a strand of the wig in his hand.

Tooru was looking at Tobio with a look of, well, lust. Though Tobio was oblivious to it. 

For a moment, Tobio caught a glint in Tooru's eye. Tooru's eyes wouldn't leave his own, and his lips were quivering. It seemed like Tooru was about to kiss him. But before anything could happen, the elder pulled away. "Hitoka-Chan will mentor you for your first few days. I'll lead you to her."


	4. Yams, Takeda and Yach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God what are chapter names I am so sorry

Hitoka Yachi was a sweet girl, with cute, short hair and doe-like eyes. She was also relatively small, though she was a second year in university. Hitoka had been working at the cafe for over a year now, and highly enjoyed it. 

Although the female was skittish at times, she was friendly and kind to every customer that came through the doors. Being so, she didn't think twice about offering to mentor Tobio, the new 'girl.'

Tobio was stumbling around in his shoes and mentally cursed Tooru for forcing him to wear them. He towered over Hitoka, even more so with the heels. He stood next to her awkwardly while Hitoka sat down two teenage boys. 

"Hello! Welcome to the Space Station! My name is Hitoka, this is Tobio! We'll be serving you today!" She set down two menus once the boys sat down and folded her fingers nicely. "May I start you with a drink or two?"

"Good luck!" The same male continued, smiling softly. Tobio thanked him quietly. 

"I'll have a coffee," the other boy suddenly spoke up. He pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose in a quick movement and sent a glance to Tobio. He scrambled for his notepad and scribbled the order. 

"F-for you?" Tobio stammered to the freckled-boy, staring at the small notepad. 

"I'll have an Irish coffee!" Tobio nodded and closed his notepad. 

"Coming right up," He said quietly.

"Once you get an order, bring it to the counter and clip it to the string! Kei-San will do the rest and call you when it's done!" Hitoka explained to Tobio, who slowly walked over to the counter. 

"K-Kei-San," His soft voice spoke, getting the elder's attention. His black glasses framed his eyes, and they moved to the small piece of paper Tobio was holding. 

"That for me?" Kei playfully asked, though he didn't crack a smile. Tobio nodded and handed him the paper.

Hitoka turned to Tobio. "Are you able to serve them yourself? It's getting fairly busy in here!" 

Tobio's eyes widened. "Already?" He was taken back. 

"Of course! You're doing great already! Don't worry, the boys won't flirt with you too much," Hitoka smiled at the boys and they beamed in return. 

Before Tobio could say anything, Hitoka raced away, leaving Tobio to stand in front of the men. "Are you...ready to order?" He blurted out.

"I am, are you, Takeda-San?" Freckle face asked the other. Glasses, or Takeda, nodded. "Well, I'll have the pork omelet." 

Takeda flipped his menu closed. "I'll have the same, with a double side of white rice." 

Tobio wrote down the orders and nodded. "It'll be out shortly." He made his way back to the counter, hanging up the order on the string this time. Since it was his first day, he only had one table. Tobio loitered around and looked at the cute space decorations.

"Do you like them, Tobio-Chan?" A sudden voice came up next to Tobio. The boy nearly jumped across the room. A hand was placed on his chest and a deathly glare was shot to his predator. "Did I startle you?" 

"Tooru-Sama!" Tobio whined, his cheeks pink from embarrassment. 

"Sorry, sorry. You just looked so cute, admitting the little stars and aliens," Tooru continued, his fingers grazing along Tobio's dress sleeve.

"I like them," Tobio admitted. "They're nice." 

"I thought so too!" Tooru grinned, his fingers suddenly grasping Tobio's shoulder. The younger didn't pull away, and he felt his cheeks heat up. 

He silently thanked the lord when Kei called out his name. Tobio apologized to Tooru and hurries away from him, relieved. He goes to the counter and grabs the two coffees, carefully bringing them back to the table. He pushed the plain one to Takeda, and gave freckle face his after. "Please, enjoy."

Tobio's first day went successful, to say the least. And he continued to work. The pair of men came in regularly, and Tobio got to know them. 

Freckle face was actually named Tadashi Yamaguci, and Takeda was an student-advisor for the university Tadashi went to. Fair enough to say, Tobio became good friends with them.

Tobio began working normal hours, and he liked his job. He was making friends, and his pay was good. Every now and then Tooru would make moves, or flirt on Tobio, but the younger figured that it was for fun and tease. He nerve thought anything of it. That is, until Tobio invited his boyfriend to the cafe for the first time.


	5. Orange Kid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata makes an apperance (Dom! Hina)

Tobio invited his boyfriend, Shoyo Hinata, during his fourth week of working at the cafe. The shorter gladly accepted, and came by around two in the afternoon, after his own volleyball practice. He also played on a university team, just not the same as Tobio.

But Tobio had failed to tell Shoyo that it was a maid cafe, and Tobio was dressed up as a female maid, and when Shoyo arrived, he couldn't find Tobio at first. 

Tobio saw Shoyo and ran up to him, happy to see his beloved. He convinced Tooru to switch his shoes for much shorter kitten heels, and they were much easier to walk in. Shoyo tilted his head at the "unfamiliar" female. 

"Hello? I'm looking for my boyfriend, Tobio Kageyama. Do you know him?" Shoyo asked politely.

Tobio suppressed his chuckle. "I am him, Shoyo-san." And with that, Tobio explained to Shoyo about his conditions. Surprising to Tobio, Shoyo was accepting and actually enjoyed the idea. 

"You look so cute, Tobio-san!" Shoyo grinned. Tobio mumbled a curse and turned his head a bit. "Seat me, miss!" 

"Shut up," Tobio grumbled, leading him to a small booth.

He handed his boyfriend a menu and leaned down to kiss him suddenly. Shoyo accepted the kiss and pecked his lips, smiling. "I'll be back in a few minutes, want anything to drink?" 

"A coffee is fine," Shoyo said, and Tobio's red-face nodded and walked away. Little did he know that Tooru was watching them intently.

Tobio poured the coffee and brought it back to Shoyo. He crossed his hands and waited for Shoyo to decide on what to eat. The ginger rose an eyebrow at him. "Why are you standing by me?" Shoyo questioned. 

"Well...I just wanted to spend time with you," Tobio admitted, causing Shoyo to laugh. His hand reached towards Tobio's and it brushed his fingers. 

"I'll come over tonight, if you want," Shoyo smiled.

"I get out at five," Tobio explained, clearly excited. 

Tobio and Shoyo flirted for most of his visit, and soon he had to get back to his own job. He payed and then walked back towards Tobio, pulling him in and giving him a wet kiss around his lips. Tobio blushed. 

"Is he your boyfriend, Tobi-Chan?" Hitoka asked once Shoyo had left. Tobio nodded meekly, his fingers tracing his lip. 

Later that day, when Tobio was getting ready to leave, Tooru stopped him.

"Can you stay after for a bit?" Tooru asked, a sweet slick in his voice. Tobio stopped. 

"I was going to to straight home," Tobio began, the hesitated, "But yes, I will. Please give me a minute to text my boyfriend." 

Tobio grabbed his phone and Tooru's eyes flared at the word "boyfriend."


	6. part one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was getting long and who has an attention span that long??

(6) 

Tobio had no idea what was running through Tooru's head. Maybe he had to clean, though he was never asked to before. He quickly texted Shoyo and sent him a short explanation about why he couldn't make it to their meet up tonight. 

Tooru sat Tobio at a table and waited until the other employees left, then he got called Tobio into his office.

The younger strode into the office with a nervous expression, only to find Tooru leaning against his desk. The first two buttons were loose, and Tobio could partially see Tooru's muscled skin. 

"Do you know why I've asked you to stay late?" Tooru asked, his fingers tapping on the desk. Tobio shook his head. "Well, Tobio-chan, it's because of that orange kid you were with." 

"Orange kid? Hinata Shoyo? That's my boyfriend, sir," Tobio's eyes were narrowed, but not in a glaring way.

"Your boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" Tooru seemed surprised, and not in a good way. 

"Y-yes, sir," Tobio stammered out, flustered as he said it. "We went to high school together, and started dating in the middle of our second year." 

Tooru didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine his little Tobio-chan was dating someone else!

"You know, Tobio-Chan," Tooru was tapping his fingers again, "I don't really like PDA here at the cafe. And you were kissing your boyfriend quite a lot." 

"It was only twice," Tobio mumbled quietly to himself, but didn't repeat it when Tooru asked.

Tobio tried to pull away, but that only angered Tooru. The elder turned suddenly, grabbing Tobio's hips and slamming him against the top of his desk. Luckily, there were only a few papers on it. 

"I'm your boss, you'll listen to me," Tooru's eyes glinted and he hovered above Tobio.

"You're scaring me," Tobio choked out, his shoulders squirming.

Tooru loosened his grip, but was still on top of Tobio. "You want to keep this job, right?" 

Tobio's eyes widened. No, this couldn't be happening. He nodded slowly. 

"Then you'll do what I say, or else I'll tell everyone that you're a perverted boy who dressed like a girl," Tooru's words were slick and sharp. "And then I'll fire you."

Tobio couldn't loose his job, not yet at least. He was finally able to pay off his apartment rent as well as college fees and he even went out to dinner sometimes! But, he didn't want to have to do this. "But, sir," Tobio began, but his mouth was shushed by Tooru's fingers. 

"Yes or no? It's an easy descion, Tobio-Chan." 

Tobio's breathing stopped momentarily and he felt his head ache. He did tell Tooru that he would do anything... 

"Fine," Tobio squeaked out. "I'll do what you want."

Tooru's face lit up, proud of himself. "Well, first things first, call me Master. Actually, call me Master Tooru. That's much better." He smirked a bit and Tobio repeated the name to himself. 

"Yes, Master Tooru," he said quietly. "Anything for you." 

Tooru leaned down and kicked Tobio's collarbone. Tobio winced and looked away. "My pretty little maid..."

Tobio nodded, "Y-yes, you may." With that, Tooru pursed his lips and pressed them against Tobio's. He moved them so he could pull on Tobio's lip, and soon the two were in a heated make out, with the occasional tongue dip from Tooru.

Tooru's hands were roaming, and they stopped when they got to Tobio's plush bum. They have it a squeeze and Tobio made a surprised noise. "Master Tooru!" He cried out, not sure how to react. 

Tooru smirked and sat up, dangling his legs off the side of the desk. He practically picked Tobio up and made him straddled his hips. He was able to have a firm hold on his ass while being able to kiss him. Tooru shoved his tongue down Tobio's throat and let their pink muscles twirl for a moment.

He pulled away and left Tobio breathless, panting a bit on his own. "Let's get this annoying outfit off, yeah?" 

The first thing to come off was the wig, which Tooru took off with one hand and tossed it into the chair. That was the only thing he really cared about taking good care of. The others were pointless to him, well, not everything. Tooru forced Tobio's arms up and grabbed the dress skirt, Flipping it up and practically ripping it off his head.

Tobio was left in the black socks, that annoying thong and the collar. Tooru sat back, admiring his work. He grinned and picked Tobio up. "Hold on tight," to which Tobio wrapped his legs around Tooru's waist out of habit. The elder brought him into the main cafe area, thankful that the window shades were rolled down. He managed to get on a low light, giving the area just a bit of visibility.

Against the main window was a light red couch. It was normally used for waiting customers, but it was decently soft. Tooru laid Tobio down, leaning back to admire his masterpiece. 

Tobio's legs were knotted together, the sock on his right leg was lower than the other. His length was poking out from the thong, and it was obvious he was getting hard. His nipples were perky and his chest was rising up and down. Tooru licked this lips.

His hands cupped Tobio's small hips, and the younger wiggled a bit. Tooru leaned down and held Tobio's hips as his knee gently rubbed against Tobio's hardness. The black-haired boy cried out suddenly, his back twisting a bit. "Master Tooru!" 

Tooru smirked and stopped, bringing his hands up Tobio's chest. One stopped at his nipple, while the other continued to move towards his shoulder. His long fingers took hold of the pink flesh in his fingers and Tobio gasped out.

((Continued to chapter seven (; ))


	7. UPDATE // pls read

I've been so busy with school this entire year. It's now summer again and I'll try my best to continue to write this story. I need to fix my computer, first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u


End file.
